To the Gentleman, in the Back
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. When five friends are signed up to do a charity date auction, they weren't expecting everything that happened afterward. Mai, Rin, Sango, Kagome and Kirara are each in for a whirlwind romance and some hysterical times.
1. Chapter 1

**To the Gentleman, in the Back**

 **By: Jaylonni Love**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

.i don't own inuyasha.

* * *

"C'mon guys, please," Kirara pleaded with her roommates, her hands clasped together as she made a show of getting on her knees. Four sets of eyes rolled at her over dramatic antics, she was always the most dramatic one of them all. "It'll be fun! We can dress up all pretty like and strut our stuff across the stage and show off what we're working with! And then some nice, rich guy can bid on a date with us and who knows, maybe we'll find our soul mates. Or, we'll just wined and dined by a rich guy we'll never have to see again after the date ends. How bad can it honestly be?"

"Did you listen to a word you just said," Mai, the eldest and resident doctor of the roommates, asked irking a brow. "Kirara, you're trying to have us sign up to enter an auction for a date with a guy who's probably going to have to pay big bucks for it because that's just how those kinds of things go just to be "wined and dined" by said guy who might expect more than a simple date and you wanted us to jump at the chance? No way honey, I'll pass."

"Oh come _on_ , don't be a stick in the mud, Mai," Kirara huffed, folding her arms over her chest. "It's for a good cause. All proceeds from the auction are being donated to Breast Cancer research and they do it every year. What's doing this one little thing for charity going to hurt, huh? It's not like you have to marry the guy who wins the bid for a date with you or anything. Jeez."

"But it is a little… degrading, don't you think," Kagome, the second eldest and most level headed of the five at the moment, pried gently. Mai had long since thrown her hands up in defeat and made her way to the kitchen of their shared condominium to start breakfast. "I mean, think about it. Women auctioning themselves off for a date with a "rich guy" who might turn out to be a total sleaze bag in the end and probably stalk the hell out of the girl that they went on a date with until they're forced to get a restraining order on that person but that doesn't stop them, and they turn up kidnapped or dead somewhere."

"Wow, you have one hell of an imagination," Sango, the third eldest and most amused of them all, pointed out. She pat her hand against Kagome's back momentarily before switching to rubbing soothing circles on it to calm her down. "I doubt it'll be anything like that. Besides, this could actually be fun. If no one else does it, I'll go with you Kirara."

"And if she does, that means I have to do it too," Rin, the youngest of them all, sighed as she rubbed her fingers against her temples. She could hear Mai uttering curses from the kitchen. Those two were like peas in a pod and if one did something, the other had to go along with it as well. "And it sounds like Mai is reluctantly going to join us."

"I am, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it," the dark-haired woman called from the kitchen, angrily, followed by the clinking of pots and pans. "And I don't like it, just in case you're wondering. Now I'm going to have to buy a new dress, do my hair and all that extra crap. When the hell is this auction supposed to be anyways, Kirara?"

"It's this Saturday, the 16th," Kirara answered. "I checked with your assistant, you were clear for that day."

"Lovely," Mai said, wanting to pull her hair out at the roots. "Well, I guess I have to go shopping today since I won't have time all week… you really shouldn't spring stuff like this on us at the last minute Kirara. I told you about that."

"Why yes, Dr. Takahashi, I do apologize for telling you last minute," Kirara said rolling her eyes. She grinned sheepishly as she glanced over at the woman that was glowering at her. "Is it a bad time to tell you that I already signed us up for the thing already? So, even if you had said no you didn't have a choice but to go because you're already on the roster."

"I'm going to destroy you, Kirara," Mai screeched, throwing a spatula towards the blond.

Kirara ducked out of the way just in time to have it miss hitting her in the head and instead hitting the couch that was behind her. Rin and the others sighed. That girl never learned.

…

 **That Saturday**

" _How_ in the hell did I let you talk me into this, Miroku," the raven hair grumbled, arms settled over his chest as he leaned back in his seat. The room was full of men, so many men all obviously looking for a date, and he didn't feel very comfortable being there. He glared icily at the blue eyed male. "I could have been at home, sleeping or watching a movie. Having a few beers. Shit that I normally do on the weekend. But instead, here I am with the leech, a bastard that I hate to love and my half-brother."

"Complaining will not help the issue, Inuyasha," the other dark-haired, violet eyed man said glancing over at his brother. "We are already here, we may as well get it over with. Besides, I doubt there is anyone that will walk through that curtain that will catch anyone other than Miroku's interest."

"For once, I agree with you," the other blue-eyed male spoke up for the first time. "We already paid the admission, which is nonrefundable. We're already here. I bought this damned suit specifically for tonight so we might as well make the most of it while we're here. It didn't say we had to bid on anyone that walked through that curtain. It's all free will."

"That's the spirit, Kouga," Miroku said grinning as he picked up the program that had been placed on the table. He flipped through the biographies until several caught his eye. He "ah'd" as he read them over before turning to his friends. "Listen to this. 'Sango Taijiya, age thirty-five. Has worked as a neonatal nurse practitioner at Shikon General hospital for the last eleven years. Loves long walks on the beach, swimming in the ocean and the occasional cocktail.' She sounds like a fun time… but what is a neonatal nurse practitioner? I'm not familiar with the term."

"She works with newborns in the neonatal wing of the hospital, idiot," Kouga said rolling his eyes. "For you to be as smart as you are when it comes to technology, you are pretty damn stupid. How did you _not_ know what that meant?"

"It is of no interest to me," Miroku shrugged.

"You want kids, do you not," Inuyasha's brother asked, irking a brow. "She would be the one that works with them when they are first born. As Kouga said, you would think you would know this."

"Sesshomaru, you know he's an idiot," Inuyasha said shaking his head. His arms remained crossed over his chest. "Of course, he didn't know what that meant. If it doesn't have anything to do with technology, he'd be completely ignorant to what it is."

"Just like you," Kouga quipped, grinning at how flustered the younger male got and so quickly. "You know you're a real ignoramus when it comes to anything outside of your job. You always have been, even when we were kids. I thought you would have grown out of it, but obviously, you didn't."

"While I would _love_ to have you two continue," Sesshomaru said before his brother could open his mouth to retort. "Right now is not the time. You can continue this conversation when we are _not_ in public, and in the middle of a charity function of all places. I thought the two of you would be over this senseless bickering by now but obviously _neither_ of you have grown up. Now, they're about to start soon. Please pay attention and try not to rip each other's throats out until after we've left."

Kouga chose, wisely, to say nothing while Inuyasha seethed in his seat. Leave it to his brother to take the fun out of everything. He would have thoroughly enjoyed clobbering Kouga, it didn't matter that they were at a charity event to him. But his brother was right, they had to save face. Being the sons of one of the most prestigious business tycoons in the world, they were constantly being watched for even the slightest slip that could send their father's empire plummeting to the ground.

Miroku, all too oblivious of what had transpired, grinned as he read another biography. "'Mai Takahashi, age thirty-six. Has worked as a neurosurgeon for the past four years. Also at Shikon General. Graduated from Harvard Medical School ten years ago. She enjoys a good book, traveling, cooking and baking and being around her four roommates who have also entered the competition.' Oh, it looks like she knows that Sango woman, they're roommates along with several other women named Kirara, Rin and Kagome who have also signed up for this auction. Interesting."

"Miroku, please shut up," Inuyasha deadpanned.

The blue-eyed man promptly closed the pamphlet and faced forward as the auctioneer stepped up on the stage to begin the auction.

…

Kagome peeked between the slit of the curtain, eyeing everyone that had gathered for the auction that was being held in less than fifteen minutes. The Hilton Hotel's grand ballroom had been filled with close to one hundred five-seater tables, there'd hardly been a seat left empty as she glanced out at the crowd. Wait staff meandered about, serving various foods and glasses of champagne to patrons that attended the event, having to constantly go back and refill their trays when they ran out of options for the men, and the few women in attendance, to choose from.

There were quite a few good-looking guys out there, many having recognizable faces that were easy to pick out in the sea of people that looked expectantly at the stage, waiting for the evening to start. Paddles with numbers painted on them from one to five hundred lay on top of the fine silk table cloths, waiting to be raised. She'd recognized the Taisho brothers, Kouga Wolfe and Miroku Hoshi almost immediately. She could feel her stomach churning uncomfortably at the thought that they were there. What if one of them bid on herself or any of her friends? Going out with someone of celebrity status would be quite awkward, if she did say so herself. She wasn't looking forward to having to endure that, if it even happened. But then again, part of her wondered what it would be like to be on the arm of a well-known man.

Sango ambled towards her, the epitome of poise and relaxation. There was a smile on her face as she peeked out at the crowd as well. The others were still getting ready and she'd seen no need to stick around while they primped and prettied themselves to be put on display. Her arms came to rest beneath her bust, a small smile playing on her lips as magenta eyes took in the entirety of the ballroom.

"Lots of good-looking guys out there, wouldn't you agree," Sango commented offhandedly. "And to think, all those people out there are looking to score a date with one of the fifty women who signed up for this auction. Maybe it won't be as bad as we originally thought that it was going to be."

Kagome hummed thoughtfully. After giving it some proper thought and talking to her mother about it, she'd actually been excited for Saturday to come. The chance to contribute to charity by going on one measly date wasn't much of a price to pay. And besides, it was fun getting dressed up and going out on stage to strut her stuff. She'd been in many a beauty pageants as a child and had actually quite enjoyed them. And this was just like that, only she didn't receive the money, it went to a good cause and she would at some point go on a date with the man (or woman) who shelled out the cash to said charity.

"We've got quite a few celebrity visitors out there too," Sango commented suddenly, her head angled to look in the direction of where the Taisho brothers and the others were sitting. "I wonder who the hell convinced them to come here of all places. This is the last place that I ever expected to see the Taisho brothers, let alone Kouga Wolfe and Miroku Hoshi as well. Well… actually, Miroku I believe. But the other three? Not so much."

"Who knows, maybe they're just here to observe and not actually donate," Kagome pointed out.

Sango agreed before they were pulled away from the curtain by the coordinator. She chided them about being too close to the curtain. What if one of them had fallen out and embarrassed herself? She wouldn't have been able to earn anything for the auction and that just wouldn't do. Sango had to resist the urge to roll her eyes before she wiggled out of the woman's grasp and she and Kagome returned to where their friends were still getting ready.

"Mai," Rin practically wailed, turning to the raven hair who was applying the last touches to her makeup. She glanced up at her with pleading eyes when her oldest friend turned to look at her just as Sango and Kagome had taken a seat at their vanities again to wait for the last few minutes until showtime to pass. "I can't seem to get my makeup right and we're running out of time! Please help me."

Mai capped the phoenix red lipstick tube before she stood and swiftly made her way over to her best friend, thankful that she was actually practically finished getting ready for the event when Rin had called her. She quickly took over, applying Rin's makeup with practiced expertise. She vaguely heard the coordinator yell out that they only had five minutes until show time. She cursed under her breath.

"Did anyone remember to grab my shoes," Kirara asked, searching frantically for the silver Sergio Rossi pumps she'd chosen to go with her ensemble for the evening. "I can't find them anywhere!"

"Chill, Kirara," Mai said glancing at her over Rin's head to glare before returning her attention to the raven-haired woman. "They're in the canvas bag over there. The red one. I made sure to grab them before we left because _you_ forgot to pack them. You never asked anyone to get them for you."

Kirara half sprinted, half walked to the bag, practically tearing the zipper open before she was met with the sight of the shoes. She pulled them out, hugging the footwear to her chest before she glanced at Mai over her shoulder. "You are a life saver Mai! Thank you so much."

Mai didn't reply, simply dismissing her theatrics with a wave of her free hand as she finished Rin's makeup. She gave the other woman a napkin to bite, to remove the access lipstick before checking her teeth and making sure none got on them. When she was all clear, the taller woman stepped to the side to allow her best friend to stand. Rin admired herself in the mirror, fluffing her curls before putting on her jewelry that had been laid out. Mai returned to her own vanity to put on her necklace and earrings.

"One more minute ladies, places please," the coordinator shouted, and everyone scrambled to get in her place. "Hurry, hurry, they're about to start bringing you out!"

Mai felt like she was going to throw up, her hand coming to rest on her abdomen over the silk fabric of her fitted, champagne coloured cocktail dress. How, in God's name, had she managed to let those girls talk her into this? She should be at home, reading a book and drinking tea. Not about to parade out onto a stage to be auctioned off for a date with some rich snob. But it was too late now. She'd been signed up and signed the contract stating that if someone bid on her and won, she was obligated to endure one date with them. She breathed, in and out, trying to quell the butterflies that exploded in her stomach. At least she wasn't the first woman that had to walk out into the lion's den to be ogled like she was a piece of meat. Her fingers played with the diamond necklace around her neck nervously as she listened to the introduction to the auction before the first woman walked out.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the forty-fifth annual Charity Date Auction, proudly presented by Namikaze Industries," the auctioneer said into the microphone as he smiled out at the crowd. Light applause filled the room before it died down a moment later. "My name is Hiro Nakamura and I will be your host for the evening. As you all know, we have held this date auction once every year for the last forty-five years and have donated the proceeds to various charities and research groups every year. And this year, all of the proceeds from tonight's auction will be donated to breast cancer research. We have a total of fifty beautiful women waiting behind the curtain, prepared to come out and hopefully, catch someone in attendance's eye. Bids are placed by the bidder and will raise in increments of one thousand. Now, shall we begin?"

There was more clapping briefly before Hiro turned to the curtain. "Alright then, first up we have the beautiful Miss Mina Furuhata. Mina is an aspiring fashion designer, having studied design at…"

The auction continued on for what seemed like forever. Finally, the first of their group was to be introduced for the bidding. Kirara grinned back at her friends before her name was called and the curtain opened to let her walk out.

…

The group of four men had watched with disinterest as woman after woman walked out and was auctioned off for a date. They were all beautiful, amazing sounding women. But none of them had really caught any of their interest. Though they weren't a total bust, already over twenty thousand dollars had been raised from the bids. Neither Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kouga or Miroku had picked up their paddles once. The auctioneer was getting ready to introduce yet another woman.

"Our next lovely lady is one that I'm sure many of you have been looking forward to seeing all evening," Hiro said grinning from ear to ear as the curtain raised. Kirara walked out with all the elegance of a model, such as was her profession. Her hands were placed to her hips as she walked down the catwalk, showing off her assets in a skin-tight fire engine red bodycon dress. There were many cat calls and whistles that were belted out as she stood in front of the crowd while the auctioneer read off her information. "At the age of thirty-five, Kirara Watanabe has been a professional model for the last seventeen years, appearing on many a covers of notable magazines such as _Vogue_ , _Paper_ and _Vanity Fair_. Most recognized for her work as a lingerie model, Kirara is definitely a fun time girl that any man would be lucky to be in the presence of. Now, who would like to start the bidding?"

"Four thousand dollars," one man shouted, holding up a paddle with the number seventeen painted on it in bold, red writing.

"Four thousand dollars," the auctioneer repeated, "Do I hear five?"

Another paddle raised, this time number seventy-three.

"Five thousand," Hiro spoke again pointing to the man that held up his paddle, "Do I hear six thousand?"

Another paddle raised, number seventeen again. The back and forth went on for a while, Kirara smiling brightly as the number continued to go higher and higher. By the time it was all said and done, number seventeen, who was a nice-looking young man with ginger hair and emerald green eyes had outbid everyone else for a total of ten thousand dollars. So far, Kirara had been the highest grossing of all the women. He'd been handed a slip by the assistant coordinator who was walking the floor, promising him that he would meet with Kirara after the auction was over. He'd nodded before pushing his paddle to the side, he had no intentions of bidding on anyone else.

Several tables away, Inuyasha allowed his cheek to rest in the palm of his hand as his elbow rested on the table top. "Well, that certainly was interesting. Think anyone would be able to beat that by the end of the night?"

"I highly doubt it," Miroku pointed out. "Kirara is a model, so it was inevitable that she would rake in a large sum of money."

"You never know, someone could just come out of nowhere and out do her if one of these men is really that desperate to go on a date with whoever she is," Kouga said as the auctioneer brought out the next woman. "Just because she's a professional model doesn't mean anything."

"Kouga does pose a valid point," Sesshomaru hummed as the auction continued on.

Woman after woman walked onto the stage, each bringing in a fair sum of money in the end. Kirara was still the highest grosser thus far, however. Violet eyes continued to watch the stage with disinterest until the next woman was called forward.

"Up next we have a wonderful young woman coming to the stage," Hiro announced as the curtain was being prepared to be drawn back. "Rin Hino is a nurse that works in the labour and delivery ward of Shikon General Hospital for the last thirteen years. Her passions are long walks on the beaches, surrounding herself with her four fabulous roommates and baking. Please give it up for Rin Hino everyone." He gestured to the curtain that rose to reveal the raven-haired woman.

Rin walked along the catwalk dressed in an elegant silver and gold strapless cocktail dress. Her long hair was pulled up into ringlets that were pinned against her face, several of the curls framing her face. The six-inch Christian Louboutin daffodil heels she wore accented her legs nicely, and she wore a bright smile on her face. Sesshomaru felt his hand absently moving to grab the paddle.

"Who would like to start the bidding," Hiro asked.

A paddle raised, a gentleman with black hair and brown eyes grinning up at the raven-haired beauty. "Two thousand dollars."

"Two thousand dollars," Hiro repeated. "Do I hear three thousand?"

Another paddle raised, number twenty-three. Sesshomaru's brow creased in agitation, long, cool fingers wrapping around the handle of the paddle.

"Three thousand dollars for number twenty-three," Hiro rambled, "Do I hear four thousand?"

Sesshomaru's paddle flew up without warning, three sets of eyes turning to look at him. They hadn't been expecting him to raise his paddle.

"Four thousand dollars for the gentleman in the back," Hiro said, "Do I hear five thousand dollars? Five thousand dollars anyone to go on a date with this lovely young lady?"

Another paddle raised. This time the numbers fifty-five were painted on it.

"Five thousand dollars for number fifty-five," Hiro continued. "Do I hear six thousand? Six thousand dollars for a date with the beautiful Miss Rin Hino? Six thousand anyone?"

Again, Sesshomaru's paddle raised.

"Six thousand, number one-hundred and fifteen," Hiro said pointing to him again. "What about seven thousand, do I hear seven thousand?"

Again, number twenty-three raised his paddle.

"Seven thousand, number twenty-three," Hiro quipped excitedly. "Do I hear eight thousand? Eight thousand anyone? Going once, going twice… Eight thousand to number one-hundred and fifteen!"

"What the hell are you doing," Inuyasha asked, brows furrowed when his brother put his paddle up again. "I thought we weren't going to be participating in the auction?"

Sesshomaru pointedly ignored him, throwing up his paddle once more when he was again, outbid. This happened several more times until everyone else had given up and Sesshomaru came out the victor, winning the date for a total of fifteen thousand dollars.

"Sold, to the gentleman, in the back," Hiro announced happily.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Someone get me a drink. I'm going to need it."

"Looks like you were right," Miroku laughed. "Someone did beat Kirara's gross amount. And to think, it was a labour and delivery nurse that did it."

"Yeah, well, let's see how the rest of the evening goes," Kouga laughed.

…

The women continued to come out and men continued to bid. When Kagome had stepped out onto the stage, Inuyasha's jaw had practically dropped when he set eyes on her. In the end, he'd been the one that outbid everyone for a total of nine thousand dollars for the date. Miroku, as soon as he'd seen Sango, was the first one to place a bid and had won in the end, giving up a cool eleven thousand dollars. But the highest grosser of the evening, surprisingly, had been Mai. When she walked out, everyone's jaws had practically fallen to the floor.

Everyone knew of her, she was one of the best neurosurgeons in all of California, even though she had only been a resident doctor for the last four years. It also helped that her parents, brothers and sisters were all neurosurgeons as well. She came highly recommended when none of the other Takahashi doctors were available. Not to mention, she had pulled off miracles that no one thought would be possible and wouldn't even begin to try and attempt.

In the end, Kouga had won it all, the bid reaching up to twenty-five thousand.

When the auction was over, the women were directed to go and find their dates and exchange information. Mai, Kirara, Sango, Rin and Kagome all grouped together when it was all over before going out to meet their dates.

"How the heck is it that everyone, but Kagome out did me," Kirara practically whined. "Especially Mai bringing in twenty-five thousand alone. I'm so jealous!"

"It's not that serious Kirara," Sango said rolling her eyes as she checked her cellphone. "It's not like we're pocketing the money or anything. It's for Breast Cancer Research. And it wasn't a competition between the five of us, goodness."

"But it was my idea to do this," Kirara pouted, folding her arms across her chest. "I should have been the one that brought in the most money. That's not fair."

"If you're quite finished," Mai said folding her arms across her chest, phone in hand, "We have dates to meet and exchange information with. Not to mention the fact that I'm starving, and I would kill for a cheese burger right about now. Especially after that mess. My stomach felt all queasy and whatnot standing up there."

"I felt the same way," Rin admitted quietly. "I don't know how you keep this up every day, Kirara."

"Years of practice," the blond said before she spotted the gentleman that had won her date. "Oh, there goes Mr. Handsome right there. I'll meet you guys at the bar across the street in about thirty minutes, okay? Don't wait up for me, and no hanky panky!"

"We should be telling you that," Kagome called after the blond as she walked away. She turned her head when she spotted the group of me that had bid on them. "Well, it looks like all of our dates are still at their table. How about we go over and introduce ourselves?"

"May as well," Mai said before they all locked arms together and made their way over to the group of gentlemen. "We did sign a contract stating that we would go on these dates. And they all look like pretty nice guys. So, let's go on over and see what they have to say?"

The other three women agreed before they were making their way over to the table. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga and Miroku all stood to greet them as they got closer. Each shook the hands of their dates before introducing themselves. They exchanged information, promising to call or text each other to set up the date before the women excused themselves. They had a bar to head to and drinks to throw back to celebrate the end of a not so bad idea that Kirara had put them up to.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought that it would be," Mai said as she took a sip of her cosmopolitan. "I'm kind of glad that I decided to come along with you guys after all. And maybe Kirara had been right. That Kouga guy was pretty cute."

"Tell me about it," Sango said smiling. "Miroku might be a bit of a perv, but, this date might be fun. And… if things go well enough, I might consider seeing him again. How about you girls?"

"Ditto," Kagome answered, smiling. "Inuyasha was pretty hot too. What about you Mai, Rin?"

"I'd definitely be up for seeing Kouga again if he gets past the first date, not to mention after a while seeing what he's like behind closed doors. It's been a while," Mai said with a wink, smiling before taking another sip of her drink. "Though, I do have to do a bit of research on him before I confirm going on that first date with him. Make sure he's not some creepy stalker or anything like that. You can never be too careful in today's world you know. What about you, Rin?"

"Can I just get past the first date with Sesshomaru before I think about going forward with a relationship," the raven hair asked, her nose coloured a pretty shade of red. "Or, like Mai, thinking about bedroom activities so early on."

"She'd definitely go out with him again if things go well. And I feel you on the bedroom thing, Mai. I'm curious about what Miroku is like, but we've gotta make sure this is a good match before we get to that," Sango laughed just as Kirara walked into the bar. The catcalls that the male population threw at her were enough to alert her roommates to her presence. "And here comes the last of us. How was your meeting with your date Kirara? Did you guys confirm when you'd be going out?"

"Guys he is the most adorable, sweetest guy ever and I think I'm in love already," Kirara gushed as she slid into the open seat next to Mai. She gestured for the bartender to come over. "I'll have a White Russian. Extra Kahlua, please."

"Of course, pretty lady," the bartender said before moving to make her drink.

"So anyways, his name is Shippo Hamura," Kirara said. "Owns Hamura Industries. He's super rich and such a sweetheart." The drink she'd ordered were sat down in front of her and she turned to the bartender. "Thanks hon. Anyway, we confirmed our date for this Saturday. He's going to come by the condo to pick me up at seven and you guys will get to meet him. I think that this could be the start of a beautiful relationship, honestly. And I can't wait to see where it goes!"

"Well I'm glad that you're excited about your date," Kagome laughed. "Inuyasha said that he would call me tomorrow and we'll set up when we're going to go out. Honestly, I'm kind of looking forward to this date. He seems like a nice guy and I can't wait to see where this goes."

"I think all of us are excited about this," Sango said smiling, gripping the martini glass between her forefinger and thumb. "Well… everyone but Rin. She looks so nervous. I think if Sesshomaru was a regular guy, she wouldn't be so scared right now."

The other four women laughed as Rin groaned. This was going to be one hell of a rollercoaster ride for her. And she honestly wasn't sure if she should be scared or excited.

* * *

 **New story alert! This piece honestly won't be that long. About sixteen chapters in total. You'll notice that Mai from** _Bleeding Love_ **appears in this story as well. Her backstory will be completely different from what it is in that story. Next chapter, we'll take a peek into the girls' daily lives and see how getting together with the guys is going to work out for them to go on those dates lol. I hope to have another chapter completed soon, but I make no guarantees for how quickly I'll update this or any of my other stories. Until next time, ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To the Gentleman, in the Back**

 **By: Jaylonni Love**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

.i don't own inuyasha.

* * *

Sundays were always their lazy days. Mai would cook since she always made the _best_ foods in her roommates' opinions, they would sit around the large living room of their condo and watch movies and various TV shows on the television and gossip about whatever was going on in their lives or the world these days. Kirara would whine about wanting to watch some sappy love story movie. The others would all agree with one another that no, they don't want to watch that crap because the romances in most movies are so unrealistic. And then they'd end up watching some action movie since Mai always won the rock, paper, scissors match when it came to that and got to pick the movie. This Sunday was no different.

Kirara was scrolling through her Twitter feed, seated on the floor by Mai's feet; a bowl of fresh cut fruit resting between her legs that she occasionally picked from. Rin had the remote in her hand, scrolling through the various movies that Netflix had to offer while Mai sat at the other end of the couch, reading something in her email. Sango and Kagome had spread out across the oversized love seat opposite the couch, each patiently waiting until Rin finally chose a movie for them to watch. There had been no rock, paper, scissors battle for the right to choose a movie thus far and they'd decided to let the youngest have a turning in picking for a change.

"What about this one," Rin asked, opening a movie she had stopped on. She squinted to read the synopsis for a moment. "'A woman's seemingly idyllic marriage takes a dark turn when her husband becomes violently abusive. Her only hope is to get out in time.' It sounds interesting, what do you guys think?"

"I've seen it before, don't watch it unless you want to get pissed off," Mai commented offhandedly as she continued to scroll through her email. She was typing a reply to one of the messages as she continued to speak, giving her roommates the rundown of the movie. "Her husband doesn't want kids, but she does. Something happened, I forgot what, and then she found out that she was pregnant. He starts beating the hell out of her without reason and she fakes her death to get away from him. She gets away for like three or four months and has the baby, only for the husband to find her and try to take her back. Her neighbour that she unexpectantly falls in love with saves her and they live happily ever after with her son that she coincidentally names Peace even though she had not one bit of it during her entire pregnancy and his daughter from a previous relationship."

"I don't know how I feel about watching a movie where a guy turns abusive towards his wife for absolutely no reason," Sango pointed out before popping a piece of pineapple into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed before continuing. "It'll just make me want to go out and kick the first guy who crosses my path's ass. Thank you. Next."

"Okay," Rin said before she continued scrolling. Several minutes of silence passed before she finally spoke again, opening another movie that looked interesting enough. "Here's one we might want to watch. 'With little oxygen left in their scuba tanks, two sisters are trapped in a shark cage at the bottom of the ocean while great whites circle nearby.' It's called 47 Meters Down."

"Now that's highly improbable," Kagome said, brows furrowed a she read over the synopsis again. "Sharks don't remain in one place for too long, they'll give up if they don't get what they want after a few minutes and swim away. Not to mention, from the way this preview is playing, if they were really to plummet to that depth at that speed, their damn eardrums would burst. Screw the sharks, they'd have a whole other problem concerning their ears."

"I say we watch it, see how entertaining it actually is before we pass judgement on it. Sure it doesn't follow the laws of science, but it's a movie. Who really cares," Kirara pointed out, looking up finally.

"I, for once, agree with Kirara," Mai said to which Kirara shot her a dirty look over her shoulder. Mai didn't even bother acknowledging it. "It's mindless entertainment, obviously it wasn't meant to follow the laws of science. Just like _The Shallows_ that came out a couple years ago. One shark stays in the same area for two days just to eat one girl? I don't think so. This can't be any worse than that."

"My point exactly," Kirara said before she popped a strawberry into her mouth.

Rin merely shook her head, pressing play on the movie. Sometimes her friends could be entirely too much to deal with. She settled into her seat, crossing her legs as she placed the bowl of fruit she'd been holding on to as well since breakfast between her legs as she watched the movie begin to play. The title credits rolled as everyone placed cellular devices down and paid attention to the television screen.

…

"Well… that's an hour and twenty-nine minutes of my life I will never get back," Mai said exasperatedly before she picked up the bottle of water she'd gone to get during the movie. She took a sip before continuing. "I mean, this was definitely worse than _The Shallows_. _Way worse_. That, I could at least get into. This was a total snooze fest and we really should have never watched it to begin with."

"I regret ever saying that this may be entertaining in the least bit," Kirara said as she picked up her phone again. She beamed when she saw a text that came from an unknown number. Perhaps it was Shippo, texting to confirm that they were still on for that coming Saturday. When she opened it, she deflated. It wasn't him, but her agent instead. Apparently she had changed her number without Kirara's knowledge. "Oh look at this. I got booked to do this cosmetics ad this Thursday. It's here, in town thankfully, so I won't have to book a flight. They're offering decent enough pay… ugh but I'll have costars in the ad."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Sango pointed out, popping a grape from her refilled bowl of fruit into her mouth. "It's not like it's a competition for who will be the face of the cosmetics line or anything, right? It's just a quick photoshoot and boom you're done and paid." She pauses to laugh for a moment before asking, "Why do you always make everything a competition between you and someone else?"

"Not to mention the fact that you always find something to complain about every time you get booked for a job," Mai said picking up her own cellphone. Her brow shot up when she opened a text that had come in. "Oh, wow, I got a text from Kouga."

Kirara immediately pounced on the woman, her dismay about the ad long forgotten in favour of being nosy. She tried to snatch the phone from the other woman only to have Mai glare and push her away with her foot. "C'mon, gimme, let me see what he said Mai."

"All he did was ask for me to call him," Mai said holding the iPhone XS Max out of her reach as she moved to jump over the arm of the couch. "Which is what I'm about to go do, so if you ladies will excuse me. I'll be back in a bit."

The other four women watched her prance away until she disappeared into her bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her. She knew Kirara would come in if she didn't. Sango grinned as she leaned against her knuckles. "I take it that she did her research on him already? Otherwise she wouldn't be so gung-ho about calling him."

"She was researching him this morning while she was making breakfast," Rin giggled before her own phone vibrated against her thigh. She picked it up, noticing that it was an unknown number. It might have been Sesshomaru. She hadn't saved his phone number in her phone last night when he'd given it to her. She opened the message and immediately her suspicions were answered. It was him. "And there's Sesshomaru. Aw he's sweet. He asked me how my morning was… after formally introducing himself."

"At least he introduced himself since you obviously didn't save the number in your phone," Sango laughed. She was in the middle of sending a text from her own phone. "So, I have a date tomorrow night with Miroku. Thank goodness for vacations, makes it easy to have plans."

"Is that who you've been talking to this entire time," Rin inquired as she typed a reply to the message Sesshomaru had sent her. "You've been on your phone for over an hour now."

"That movie was boring, and he'd text me, so I figured I'd text him back," Sango said shrugging. "We've been having a great conversation this whole time. Real sweet guy, once you get past the perverted nature. I'll have to be aware of his hands while we're out."

Kagome laughed, her fingers brushing her long raven coloured hair from her face. "Inuyasha still hasn't called or text me yet. I know he's a busy guy so I'm not going to hold it against him. He may have had plans or possibly hasn't woken up yet…"

"You are psyching yourself out for nothing, Kagome," Kirara pointed out, crawling over to the other woman. She patted her leg affectionately. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll text you before the day is over. Just be patient, you'll see."

Kagome smiled just as Mai returned to the living room, "You're right."

"Well, Kouga and I are on for this Friday evening," Mai said brushing her fingers through her long, unruly hair. "What'd I miss? Did you guys find another movie or something to watch yet?"

"Well, Sango has a date tomorrow night with Miroku," Kirara answered as she scrolled through her phone. She beamed at the message that came in. "And it looks like my date just got moved up to Tuesday this week instead of Saturday. Shippo's gonna be out of the country for a little while starting Wednesday. Inuyasha still hasn't called Kagome and it sounds like Rin might be confirming her date now with Sessh."

"Actually," Kagome chimed in as she picked up her phone, "Inuyasha just text me and asked if it was a good time to call right now. So, I'm going to be setting up a date as well in just a moment. Excuse me."

They watched her leave, giggling as she disappeared into her bedroom right as her cellphone rang.

"Well, she's chipper," Sango laughed. "Hey Rin, what'd Sesshomaru say?"

"We have a date tomorrow night," Rin answered, blushing.

"Aww… hey why don't we make it a double date," Sango asked excitedly. "That way I have an extra set of eyes on Miroku while we're out!"

"You'll have to take that up with them," Mai laughed. "If I remember correctly from my research, Sesshomaru isn't too fond of Miroku when he's in the presence of a beautiful woman. And Sango, you're a _very_ beautiful woman. But then again… Sesshomaru is the more levelheaded brother of the two. Inuyasha would be the one that causes a huge stink about the whole thing."

"Mai, you looked Sesshomaru up too," Kagome asked as she glanced over at her roommate. "I thought you were just going to look up Kouga."

"Honey, they all hang out together," Mai answered matter-of-factly. "Of course, I was going to look the other three up as well when I looked up Kouga. Have to make sure that they don't have any priors. The last thing we need is a bunch of crazies coming to our door at all hours of the night. I think the only one we'd really have to worry about doing something like that is Miroku."

"Not if he's dealing with Sango," Kirara laughed. "She'll beat him to a pulp if he gets too out of line and you know that."

"She's got a point there," Rin laughed, brushing a piece of dark hair out of her face. "Remember what happened to the last guy that Sango dated after she broke up with him? He kept calling and coming by to talk to her until she literally threw him in the elevator, told him to go screw himself and slammed the door after her. He hasn't called back since."

"That creep," Sango drawled. "You all know good and hell well why things ended like that. Don't try to make it seem like I'm just crazy."

"You are crazy," Mai pointed out, "But that guy had it coming. He was bordering stalker by the end of it all. And I was silently rooting for you to kick his ass the whole time. I almost fell off the couch laughing when I heard him hit the wall of the elevator."

"At least someone is on my side in this," Sango laughed, allowing her cheek to rest against her knuckles.

* * *

 **The dates are set. The next few chapters will cover the lady's dates. This chapter was a bit shorter because it's just the introduction into them setting up and a small look into their every day lives. Thanks for reading. Hopefully I'll have another chapter out soon. We'll see, because this semester is jam packed with a lot of work being that it's my last semester of pharmacy school. Anyways, until next time, ciao!**


End file.
